madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter one
Chapter one of POM; Parent Hunt. Plot Roark the Dinheirosaurus fallowed the starship all the way to wherever it was heading to, and got his answer of such, he caught sight of a snowy land, which Roark guessed was Antarctica from the distance and the amount of time he spent fallowing the ship all the way from the arctic. The ship parked in-between a penguin colony and a leopard seal colony, Roark parked his plane on a cliff up above, got out and headed over to spy on them, the cruiser began releasing a bunch of vehicles and animals, most of which were mostly prehistoric ones, though Roark new these too well as he growled: it was the Lourinhã Empire, the familiar looking plesiosaur Dooku the Kimmerosaurus was there, Roark caught sight of some modern animals, most of which were octopuses, one was purple which Roark guessed was Dave from what the North Wind told, he had all of his tentacles wrapped around himself and was squeezing so hard to keep warm, his minions looked just as cold, Roark couldn't help but giggle. The reason for why they're here soon becomes clear, Dooku's followers were kidnapping the residents, Roark doubted this was Dave's plan as he hated the penguins only, but Dooku's forces were taking the leopard seals too, although Roark wasn't surprised, he felt that he should try to stop them, but he knew he couldn't defeat the empire and save the captives alone but he was going to at least slow them down until help arrives, speaking of which he remotely activated his plane's tracking beckon to alert the rest of North Wind of where he was and what's going on, taking a deep breath he then jumped into the action, causing all sorts of chaos. Meanwhile at the central park zoo, early morning Skipper woke up bright and early like he usually does, he took a look at Private who was again looking like he was dreaming, Skipper felt bad and chose to awake Rico and Kowalski only, "Rico, Kowalski, wake up" he whispered, they did so with Kowalski asking "what is it?". "There's something about Private you've got to hear" Skipper answered as Rico and Kowalski looked at Private who was still tossing and turning, they looked back at Skipper who beckoned them to fallow him outside, so they did and before either could ask Skipper said "Private had a dream about how we saved his egg, plus events before all that" he paused, Rico and Kowalski were just as surprised as Skipper was, "he said he saw what could be his parents, as well as the reason his egg was rolling away in the first place" Skipper added, "your kiddin'" Rico muttered, "he says his mother disappeared for one day and that his father abandoned him out of starvation, but not if they're alive or not" Skipper finished, Kowalski wrote everything down on his signature clipboard and said, "gee I wish we could help him". "I think we can, he was able to identify the father as Sam Fishy, plus I offered to plan a trip to return to Antarctica for him and he agreed, what about you two? we could all reunite with our parents after so long" Skipper offered, Kowalski and Rico looked at each other then at Skipper smiling and nodding, "we're in" they both said, "count us in too" a new voice said, turning they saw it was Elvis and her pack bouncing over the boardwalk that linked the penguin's island to the rest of their combined exhibit, "how long have you been watching?" Skipper asked, "a few seconds" Blik answered, Skipper shrugged as he wasn't against having the raptors tag along, in fact he was thinking of offering Marlene and even the lemurs to come along, although he would be okay if they refused, he's definitely going to offer Hunter to come since she too was born in Antarctica, just then the fishbowl opened and Private came out, "what's going on here?" he asked, he had heard their voices while he was asleep, "well it's official Private, we're going home, Antarctica I mean" Skipper answered, Private gasped but didn't asked, instead hugging Skipper and crying tears of joy, figuring this was coming. The whole combined exhibit was aware of the penguin's plan for a trip and both Marlene, Hunter and the lemurs accepted, and were all busy packing, while Private was packing the older three couldn't help but remember that Private had a similar dream when he was little. Flashback When the four were rescued from the iceberg and were brought to New York, they all slept together in a sleeping bag, about a month after their arrival Skipper, Kowalski and Rico had shedded their baby feathers and were now sexually mature teenagers and had moved into the bunks, but Private was still an infant and Skipper decides to let him stay in the sleeping bag. One day when the three were getting some self-education about their roles in the team, Private suddenly began screaming in his sleep, causing them to rush over but got surprised to hear Private talking in his sleep, "mommy, daddy" he shouts, the three older penguins weren't sure what to do until Rico managed to wake him up, where he was panting and burst into tears, Skipper picked him up and rocked him, "Private what did you see?" he asks, Private calmed enough to talk, "m-my parents, th-th-they were leaving-ing me, why? why didn't they want me?" he describes in between sniffles, "I'm sorry Private, but we never did find them" Kowalski answered though this didn't help Private, "I'm sorry Private, I really am" Skipper offered, "I'll never meet them, ever, I won't know what they looked like, I won't know their favourite foods, or favourite movies or TV shows or...anything... I won't ever know them, I won't ever know if I look like my mom or my dad, if they'd be happy to see me, they won't ever hug me, they won't ever say my name, it won't ever happen, its really impossible now, there's no possibilities, they're gone...I never knew them but I miss them so much!" Private finally began to cry and Skipper rocked him gently until the child drifted off into a grief-laden sleep, it continued for a week, Private did nothing but cry and if he wasn't crying he was eerily quiet, staring blankly ahead, locking himself away somewhere inside, he wouldn't eat and he couldn't sleep, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico couldn't help but wonder if he would ever be the same cheery little Private everybody knew and loved. The three were there everyday, holding him, telling him everything would be all right, although sometimes they doubted if Private would ever be all right, it hurt them to see Private like this and knowing there was nothing they could do to help him, this was one battle Private had to fight for himself, everyday they tried desperately to reach him but Private drew more into himself, causing Skipper to border on hysteria until a thought came, "don't worry Private, you still have us" he offered, "guys? will you all be good fathers to me?" Private asks, "of course young Private, didn't I say that you had us when you hatched?" Skipper nods, and since then the three all cared for Private just like the brothers they are. Flashback ends The three looked at Private once more briefly before returning to packing. Stay tuned for POM; Parent Hunt, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event